Opera time table W07/2015
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 09.02.2015 - Monday/Montag 00:33 Ambroise Thomas - Hamlet (1993) EMI Classics (F) 03:27 Ambroise Thomas - Mignon (1977) Sony Classical (F) 06:26 Franz Liszt - Don Sanche (1985) Hungaroton (F) 07:56 Daniel-François-Esprit Auber - Le Cheval de bronze (1979) Gala (F) 09:50 Gioachino Rossini - Robert Bruce (2002) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 12:15 Gioachino Rossini - Guglielmo Tell (1972) Gala (I) 16:02 Giovanni Pacini - Maria, regina d'Inghilterra (1995) Opera Rara (I) 18:53 Gaetano Donizetti - Emilia di Liverpool (1986) Opera Rara (I) 20:34 Gaetano Donizetti - Pia de' Tolomei (2005) Opera Rara (I) 22:50 Vincenzo Bellini - Beatrice di Tenda (1964) Memories (I) 10.02.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:19 Vicente Martín y Soler - Una cosa rara ossia Bellezza ed onestà (1991) Astrée Auvidis (I) - 1st recording 04:12 Domenico Cimarosa - Il matrimonio segreto (1990) Nuova Era (I) 06:34 Domenico Cimarosa - Il fanatico burlato (1988) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 08:58 François-André Danican Philidor - Tom Jones (2006) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 11:12 Antonio Sacchini - Oedipe à Colone (2004) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 12:44 Jean-Joseph Cassanéa de Mondonville - Les fêtes de Paphos (1996) L'Oiseau-Lyre (F) - 1st recording 15:31 Jean-Joseph Cassanéa de Mondonville - Titon et l'Aurore (1991) Warner-Erato (F) - 1st recording 17:33 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Les Indes galantes (1990) Harmonia Mundi (F) 20:46 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Dardanus (2005) ABC Classics (F) 22:53 Jean-Marie Leclair - Scylla et Glaucus (1986) Warner-Erato (F) 11.02.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 01:43 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 05:16 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 07:50 George Frideric Handel - Orlando (1996) Erato Records (I) 10:38 George Frideric Handel - Rodelinda (2006) Archiv Produktion (I) 13:46 George Frideric Handel - Siroe, re di Persia (2003) Harmonia Mundi (I) 16:21 Antonio Vivaldi - Giustino (2001) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 20:58 Antonio Vivaldi - Tito Manlio (2003) CPO (I) 12.02.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:06 Benedetto Marcello - Arianna (1999) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 03:10 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 06:17 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 08:42 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - Lo frate 'nnamorato (1989) EMI (I) 11:22 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 14:23 Sebastián Durón - La guerra de los gigantes (?) Pan Classics (ES) - 1st recording 15:36 Domenico Zipoli & Unknown Bolivian Composer - San Ignacio (1996) K617 (ES) 16:21 Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) 17:25 Francesco Cavalli - La Calisto (1994) Harmonia Mundi (I) 20:20 Francesco Cavalli - Xerse (1985) Harmonia Mundi (I) 13.02.2015 - Friday/Freitag 00:03 Francesco Cavalli - La Rosinda (2011) Ludi Musici (I) - 1st recording 02:51 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 05:55 Claudio Monteverdi - L'Orfeo (1983) EMI Reflexe (I) 07:39 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (1988) Nuova Era (I) 11:33 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Alceste, ou le Triomphe d'Alcide (1988) Disques Montaigne (F) 14:11 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Psyche (2007) CPO (F) 17:04 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Bellérophon (2010) Aparte (F) - 1st recording 19:17 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - Le Malade imaginaire (1990) Harmonia Mundi (F) 20:47 Marin Marais - Sémélé (2007) Glossa Music (F) 23:04 Michel Pignolet de Montéclair - Jephté (1992) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 14.02.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 01:33 Antonio Vivaldi - Arsilda, regina di Ponto (2001) CPO (I) 04:18 Antonio Vivaldi - Motezuma (Montezuma) (2006) Archiv Pro (I) - 1st recording 07:32 Carl Heinrich Graun - Cleopatra e Cesare (1995) Harmonia Mundi (I) 10:50 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 13:48 Georg Philipp Telemann - Orpheus (1996) Harmonia Mundi (D) - 1st recording 16:27 Georg Philipp Telemann - Miriways (2012?) CPO (D) 18:53 Florian Leopold Gassmann - Die junge Gräfin (1995) Bayer Records (D) 20:41 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Entführung aus dem Serail (1991) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 22:53 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Zauberflöte (1969) Decca (D) 15.02.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:29 Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording 03:48 Ludwig van Beethoven - Leonore (1997) (Version 1806) MDG (D) 06:13 Carl Maria von Weber - Euryanthe (2002) Dynamic (D) 08:48 Carl Maria von Weber - Der Freischütz (1994) RCA (D) 11:00 Franz Schubert - Fierrabras (1988) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 13:24 Jean Baptiste Édouard Du Puy - Ungdom og galskab (Youth and Folly) (1996) Dacapo (Naxos) (DA) 14:46 Albert Lortzing - Hans Sachs (2001) Ars Produktion (D) 17:12 Albert Lortzing - Der Wildschütz (1963) EMI (D) 19:35 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Margherita d'Anjou (2003) Opera Rara (I) 22:16 Saverio Mercadante - Virginia (2008) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 07/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015